The present invention relates to gear arrangements.
There are many applications in which gear arrangements are required for the transmission of mechanical work. In many situations, it is desirable for the gear arrangement to provide an adjustable transmission ratio. It is also commonly required to provide mechanically simple and robust arrangements, in the interests of cost, reliability and weight considerations.